


Light In the Darkness

by shayasar



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is injured after an explosion in the Hub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light In the Darkness

Darkness. Pain. Fear.

What happened? Where was he? Ianto tried to move but instantly thought better of it. Damn that hurt!

What the hell had happened? Trying hard to clear the fog in his mind the memories came back in flashes. Jack smiling, teasing him, asking to bring him a coffee. Well that wasn't so bad, but it couldn't be the reason why he felt like shit. Digging further through the mess that his mind was, Ianto remembered something else. That small device they found when they were hunting Weevils. Definitely no human design, so they took it back to the Hub. Jack was prodding it with the scanner when Ianto went to get the coffee. Then... then... bright, burning light, an explosion, then darkness.

Jack! The fear hit Ianto like a blow to the stomach. He tried to move again. Why was it still so dark? The emergency lights must have switched on by now. Then he heard voices. Calling for him, calling for Jack.

Ianto wanted to call out, but he only managed a groan.

"Ianto!" Gwen's voice, running footsteps. "Owen, over here!" More footsteps coming in his direction.

"Bloody hell!" Owen was never good in hiding his emotions Ianto thought. Must be bad. 

"Ianto, can you hear me? Hey Tea Boy, don't let me down here." 

Hands on his neck feeling for a pulse, prodding his body, pressing against bruised, probably broken ribs. Ianto let out a painfilled moan. 

"I need him under the scanners now. We need to lift him. Help me Gwen." 

Gentle hands slipping under his body, rolling him to the side, something was shoved under his body. The fog was getting thicker again, Ianto tried to fight it, tried to stay awake but it was like something pulled him further into the fog. Far in the distance, he heard voices. Owen?

"Oh no, none of that, stay with us buddy! Gwen, quickly." Nausea made its way into the fog when the ground began to move. Another voice. Toshiko? Did she say something? Something about Jack? Not breathing? Ianto fought to stay awake but bit by bit he slipped from consciousness. Why was it still dark?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A permanent sound drove him mad. He didn't want to wake up, didn't want to face the next alien, the next armageddon. But there was Jack. He was worth waking up for. 

Someone was holding his hand. The fog in his mind cleared only slowly. He stirred a bit, the person holding his hand must have felt it. The grip got stronger.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice! "Owen, I think he's waking up!"

Dull sounds, footsteps maybe? Then another hand pressing at his wrist, probably feeling for a pulse? Hey, he wasn't the dead one here!

"Pulse is getting stronger. And I think he is already awake. Ianto, can you hear me?"

Of course! Dumb question. Ianto tried to gave a witty answer, but all what he managed was an inarticulate growl. What the hell was wrong here?

"I'll take that as a yes." Ianto could have punched Owen for that cynical comment. But he couldn't even lift his hand, not even a finger. Something cold and wet hit his lips. Oh that felt good, his mouth was completely dry, he was thirsty. Please more! "Jack, keep feeding him the ice chips. It will take a while but he will come around sooner or later."

Yeah, thanks. I'm here Owen! But any cruel thought against the Doctor was shoved away when another ice chip made its way into his mouth. Slowly melting, the water trickled down his throat. The coolness felt so good on his sore flesh. A hand found his way to his hair, tenderly weaving fingers through his hair. There was only one person who would touch him this way.

"'ack." A hoarse voice croaked out that word. Couldn't be his, could it?

"Yes, Ianto! I'm here." There was so much relief in that voice it scared Ianto. What had happened? Images of a device popped into his mind, Jack laughing, bright light, burning, a loud bang. "How are you feeling?"

Just peachy! The images frightened him. An explosion? Had he been in an explosion? It would certainly explain why he felt like he had been run over by a truck. "'irsty." Again that strange voice. But it must be his, because a second later another ice chip was gently pushed between his lips. "Wha'append?"

"Remember the device we brought in? Turned out to be a nasty little mine. When I tried to scan it, I triggered it accidentally and it blow off. You were half way through the Hub and the blast wave threw you against the water tower. You have some broken ribs and a concussion. You scared us there for a bit when you didn't wake up."

"You?" Slowly the strange voice started to sound like his own again. The fog had lifted almost completely and the constant supply of ice chips helped to satisfy his thirst.

"Ah, you know me. A little explosion can't kill me." It would have been more convincing if it hadn't been for that worried undertone. It couldn't kill Jack, but it certainly could have killed him.

Realisation now dawning quickly Ianto's eyes flew open. The darkness that greeted him frightened him even more. The fear flushed adrenaline through his body and cleared his mind instantly. "Why is it dark in here?" Panic in his voice, he tried to sit up, his arms darting around to find something to hold on to. "Jack!" Someone grabbed his hands and tried to still him, another hand pressed him down again. "No!"

"Ianto, relax. I'm here, no one is hurting you. You're safe."

"Why can't I see you?" Hysteria and fear were lining his voice.

"Please Ianto, lay back. I'll explain, but you have to calm down. Everything will be fine." Jack's voice was soothing, giving Ianto something to hold on to. He trusted Jack. Jack would protect him. He relaxed in Jack's arms which wrapped around him.

"I better give him another sedative." Owen's professional voice cut in.

Ianto tensed in Jack's arms, gripping his shirt violently.

"No." Again Jack's calm voice. A simple order, but Ianto was grateful. He didn't want to go back into the fog.

"Alright, your call." Footsteps walking away. Owen had obeyed without an argument. Ianto felt the urge to mark today in a calendar.

"What's wrong with me, why can't I see?" The panic threatened to rise again, but Ianto fought it down, clinging to Jack.

"First, you have to know that you will be alright again. Owen said this is only temporary. Remember me telling you, you have a concussion?" Ianto nodded against Jack's chest. "Well, it’s a bit more than that. You have a swelling in your brain and it presses on the visual cortex. It will abate in time, but since then you will be blind."

Ianto stiffened. Jack was never the one to play with words. Always to the point. On the one hand, Ianto was grateful, on the other he would have preferred a bit more pep talk.

"Sorry Yan. It's my fault."

"How can it be your fault, you had no idea what that thing was, we found. Could as well have been an alien toaster for all we know."

Jack chuckled. "Always a punch line. Still, I should have been more careful. If you haven't been as far away as you were, the explosion would have ripped you to pieces. I could never forgive myself."

"It didn't. Your greed for coffee has saved me." Ianto didn't know if to laugh or to cry. Here he was again, injured, thoroughly freaked and comforting Jack all the same.

"You don't have to do that."

"What?"

"Comforting me."

Ianto smiled. Sometimes it was like Jack could read his mind. He relaxed against the other man, feeling save in the embrace. "Owen is sure I won't be blind forever? Cause if not I'm going to seriously freak out now!"

"I am sure! Give it a few days and you can see the coffee beans again. Now, he needs rest Jack."

"I'm resting quite good like this."

Owen sighed. "I'm talking about sleep. Maybe if you get a few hours of sleep and maybe if I like your vital signs then maybe I let Jack take you home." Ianto felt Owen taking his wrist again. "And if I'm deciding to do that, I'll trust that you will go straight to bed and rest!" Ianto grinned when he heard Jack chuckle and even being blind he knew the glare Owen would give his boss. "I mean it Jack. No screwing, no shagging, no blowing, nothing that will rise his blood pressure."

"We will behave." Ianto tried to convince the Doctor.

"I seriously doubt that." Owen let go of Ianto's wrist. "Even now, your pulse is through the roof. I mean it! There is no fooling around with a concussion and a swelling like that. You need the rest for at least two days. We need the swelling to abate otherwise you risk a permanent damage to your visual cortex." Owen's serious tone cooled down any naughty thoughts and put them back into perspective.

"I'll make sure he stays in bed." Ianto could feel the measuring look Owen gave Jack and him and released the breath he was holding when Owen gave his approval.

"I will give you a mild sedative now to help you sleep. It will just calm you down and make you tired, nothing more. Are you in any pain? Do you need painkillers?" Every inch the Doctor, Ianto thought.

"No, I'm ok. The pain isn't too bad." Hearing Owen working his medical magic he leaned back in Jack's embrace. "Stay until I'm asleep, ok?" He whispered.

"You're taking the bad news quite well, you know that?" Jack stroked soothing circles on Ianto's stomach and felt the younger man getting heavier every minute.

"It's because I trust you won't lie to me. And I can do with a few days off." Ianto smiled a wicked grin. "And I know I will love the nurse that will take care of me."

Jack chuckled. "Since when are you in love with Gwen?" When Ianto gave a disapproving grunt he laughed. "Ok, I'm in your hands. You can test my bedside manners."

Sleep taking him over Ianto grinned and slurred: "Oh, I will. You can bet I will."

FIN**


End file.
